The hall of pranksters
by redsalemence222
Summary: malispite and darkrai are schiemeing pranks to pull on arceus after 12 hours of cleaning NONSTOP. can mercifond and cresselia stop them before things get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

The hall of pranksters

the strange redsalemence222's 2'nd fan fic!

before the fic,i wood like to say thanks to gomez for letting me use malispite/mercifond!

FIC TIME!

malaspite and darkrai were hard at work at the hall of origin cleaning.(CLEANING!!!THE HORROR!!THE HORROR!!!!)

"ugh"Malispite said"we have been hard at work cleaning(THE HORROR!!!) for 12 hours now!"

"at least its better than making the hall's thanksgiving feast like last year..."Darkrai said

"well that's true..."

"hey malispite! how 'bout teaching that Arceus a lesson!"

"may i ask HOW?"

"we pull a prank."(laughs evilly)

"OH! a prank! and i've got just the one..."(joins darkrai laughing)

just then,arceus walks(trots?)in.

"what are you two up to?"

(both)"cleaning like you told us to."

"oh..never mind. oh you to can go home now it's 10:00"

(both)"thanks"

"we REALLY need a day off"

"yeah.I'm going home to try to scare your schime tonight,got it malispite?"

"heck yeah!"

heatran wanders in "hiya palkia! oh!and cressie to!"  
authur's note:heatran is stupid in this fic

AND that concudes this chapter of the hall of pranksters

(redsalemence222 flys off)


	2. Chapter 2

The hall of pranksters chapter 2: The first prank

Redsalemence222's 2'nd fan fic

Time: 7/15/2008 3:00.

Place: The hall of origin.

Everyone is in the hall for the monthly meeting like usual.

Arceus:"welcome everyone to today's meeting now I will choose someone to give a report. First Malispite! How about you?"

Malispite:"well I went around and spread misery and hate for the last month. (Starting to grin) Why don't you sit down Arceus?"

"I think I will!"

PPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!

Everyone starts laughing uncontrollably at the prank that darkrai had placed there before the meeting.

"ALRIGHT WHAT %#&$ IDIOT PUT THAT WHOOPIE CUSHION ON MY THRONE??!!?!?"

Everyone looks at Malispite & Darkrai…

Darkrai:"uh…I need to go to the bathroom"

Malispite just stands there and hits his head on the wall repeatedly.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets fills the air.

Giratina screams:"THE SNEETCHES ARE COMING!!!!!!!"

AUTHORS NOTE:

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!THE SNEETCHES USE ARCEUS MEAT FOR FRANKFURTER ROASTS!!!


	3. Whiped cream and peanut butter don't mix

**Hey! I'm still alive! I have a TON of fics to post... I've been writing a lot, but not posting! Lesse... 1, 2, 3, 4! 4 Fics! Neato! (Not including this one)**

**Disclaimer: Redsalemence222 does NOT own pokemon. If he did he would rule the world with the hypnotyzifying power of pokemon.**

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

The hall of pranksters chap. 3: Whipped creme and peanut butter do not go well together.

All was calm in the hall of orig- "AAIIIEEEEE!!!!" Err... ALMOST normal...

"Who put glue on my soda bottle caps!? I NEED CAFFEINE!!"

"Sigh... I'll get it, my lady..." Said Darkrai, trying to hide his grin.

He waved his hand and used dark pulse to blow the glue, and the caps, off all of the 3 bottles of Pepsi max sitting on the table. (I don't own that, either!)

Arceus drank all three, when; BOOMM!!!!! went the soooda! Right in Arceus's face. "Grr... MALISPITE, GET OUT HERE!!" Yelled the Alpha pokemon.

"Yes, Arceus..." Malispite then walked out of a shadowed area of the room, grinning madly.

"You too, Darkrai." Said pokemon came up to her.

"You two are i-"

"Yeah, yeah. We're in big trouble, so sue us!" Said Darkrai

"No, Ill place you two in the human city of Jubilife(?) if you pull anything else. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Yes ma'am!"

With a bright flash, Arceus was gone.

"Well, Spite, I just got an idea..."

"What is it this time, Darkrai?"

"Two words; Peanut butter and whiped creme."

"Err.. that's three, but I like the thought..."

"Let's rock and roll!"

"Yeah!"

3 days later:

everyone was up early and mew was given extra sleeping pills.

Today was mews 2000'th birthday.

All through the hall pokemon were puting up streamers, bubble machines, more streamers, the pin the tail on the Stantler game, and the gigantic birthday pinyata.

Finallly, at 1:00, it was done. And by some freakish chance, Mew got out of bed just as they were ready.

"*Yawn* Huh? Where's everyone?"

"SURPR-"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

'"WOW! A giant booby trap! Coooooolllll. Thanks! Oh, and Arceus, you have a pie on your face."

"Iifh noret piwe"

"What?"

"IGF NOET PIEFE! IG PENFUGT BUGHTIURF AND WIPGD KRIME!"

"You're taking me to Burger king?! Wow! This is the best birthday EVAH!"

SPLAT!

"Ohh... Yummy!"

Meanwhile two giggle figures on the other side of the room admiring their handiwork.

"Oh, man.

"That... was... AWESOME!!"

"MALISPITE! DARKRAI!"

"Yes my lady?" They said in unison.

"You two are going to be punished. BADLY. And you're punishment will be-"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Well... I have no idea what it will be, but PLEASE submit an idea in a review! There is a button down VVVVV there. Please use it.**

**-~-Redsalemence222-~-**


End file.
